


You Love Us, We'll Try for You

by babybirdblues



Series: You're Breaking [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: my babies write themselves, second part of you're breaking, seriously, they don't behave, things start getting mentioned in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's drowning his anger in booze and the underground fight ring.  The booze to take away some of the emotions and the fight ring to kill some fuckers.  Because even if he wanted to kill Bruce for being a horrible fucking father he would never be able to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Us, We'll Try for You

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of You're Breaking.

Jason's drowning his anger in booze and the underground fight ring.  The booze to take away some of the emotions and the fight ring to kill some fuckers.  Because even if he wanted to kill Bruce for being a horrible fucking father he would never be able to do it.   
So, booze and killing some fucking idiots who decide that fight rings are fun. Well actually fight rings are actually pretty damn fun but that's because he's good enough to always live at the end.  The same can't be said for the other fucking idiots.   
\-----  
Three rounds of blood and broken bodies left until tonights Champion and Jason's gone through maybe a two-four, hell probably a two-four and a half, of beer.  He's pretty damned buzzed and he feels sick but not sick in the way the fucking Pit had made him.  Somehow Tim took that away.  He found a way to save Jason from that part of himself.  It's part of why he feels so guilty and fucking angry.  
Jason looks up and sees a flash of blue eyes and groans because the fucking Replacement just left the place by the vents.  Fuck.  Fucking shit.  
\-----  
Jason has Tim pinned to the rooftop he tracked him to but Tim just keeps looking up at him with that fucking blank face.  
"You're drunk Jason."  
Jason fucking knows that.  He definitely fucking knows that but it doesn't change the anger he feels or the fact that Tim's been wronged by them all.  And doesn't that fucking sting? "I fucking know that babybird."  
He probably imagined it but Tim's lips twitched up a bit.  "Oh is that why you're molesting me on the roof?"  
"I'm not fucking molesting you babybird.  Fucking shit, cocky bastard.  You fucking tracked me down then ran away idiot."  
Tim looks away then, refusing to look back even when Jason tried to turn his head.  He didn't want to risk Tim bucking him off so it wasn't a very good attempted in his drunken state - fuck why was it a good idea to get drunk?  Damn it would be easier if he were sober instead of shitfaced.  
"Come on babybird.  You fucking tell me why you tracked me down or I'm staying here on you and not moving.  Unless you really did track me down just for this fucking shit."  
Tim finally looks at him then with an unreadable face - damn whoever taught him how to do that - and a fucking chilling look in his eyes.  
"Bruce didn't erase the feed from the Cave."  
Oh.  Oh.  Oh hell.  Okay.  Jason wasn't expecting this conversation with Tim but he can have it.  Fucking hell no he can't.  Not while drunk.  Especially not while drunk because he's pretty damn sure he'll end up doing something really fucking stupid.  Like stupider than normal and he wants to help babybird not fuck him up more.  
"We'll talk after I sleep off the damn booze."  
Tim frowns and goes to struggle but Jason moves quicker than he does and slings him over his shoulder, holding tight.  
"Jason put me down."  
It sounds a bit panicked but there is no way in hell Jason's letting babybird go until they've had this conversation.  This fucking emotional as hell conversation that's going to hurt them both.  "Not happening babybird."  
"I mean it Jason.  Put me down.  I'll come over af-"  
"No, you're coming and staying because we need this fucking conversation.  Because you fucking love us and all you get in return is to be broken.  So you're staying so you don't fucking run."  
Tim goes completely still and is quiet the rest of the way back to Jason's apartment.  
  



End file.
